In Sickness And In Health
by urharmony
Summary: J/E. It was Spinner that Manny got engaged to, not Jay. Since their best friends are getting married, Emma&Jay have learned to 'deal' with another around. With the wedding coming, so are old friends & Ex's, making Emma nervous and looking for a date, and for being a wedding planner, Emma's lacking romance, and fails to notice the guy for her has been right infront of her all along.
1. Looking For The One

**SPINNER AND EMMA DIDNT HAPPEN , that was such a stupid episode. lol.. **

Pretty long tanned legs led black high heels towards a personal office, as people happily greeted the woman as she went by. The only view you got of her was the back, and how curvy her little hips looked with her fancy looking high waist black skirt and white blouse. Her long wavy blonde hair bounced every step she took until she reached her office.

"Morning Miss Nelson." came the greeting from her secretary, Bianca.

Emma turned and she gave that famous beautiful grin, "Morning." her hand was still on the knob and she turned again, closing her door behind her.

"It's busy todayyyy." warned a sing song voice as Emma went to sit in her chair, Manny Santos was the one who spoke, and she looked just the same as well as she did in highschool, they had graduated maybe three years ago today. Manny and Spinner had gotten engaged their senior year and finally doing the big wedding this year, they just didn't set an exact date.

Emma sighed hearing the phones constantly ring and picked up her phone, "Just hold the calls today, Bianca." she asked her secretary who must of said yes, because Emma hung up and looked back at Manny.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Emma asked Manny who leaned against her desk looking beyond happy, dimples showing.

Manny stood up straight and turned to Emma, "Ok, business all aside." she tried to go serious, taking a breather. Emma smirked a bit giving her best friend a look. Her and Manny have made a future for themselves they never thought they would. In highschool, they had such different dreams, Emma wanted to be an environment activist and Manny wanted to be an actress, but in college when they did business, they decided to open something up together... A wedding planning agency, it hit off so fast. Success, at 21/22 years old! Impressive.

Manny and Emma were wedding planners.

If you thought about it, it made much sense, and they were happy doing it. When younger, they'd stay up late talking about boys, hell they fought over the same ones before, and they've shared tons of ice cream together while watching their favorite soap operas. Little did they know how well they would be at it! They were a hit agency in Toronto.

Though, it sometimes got to you.. if you were single, or in a bad relationship knowing it would go nowhere..

Emma sighed nodding, "I could use some non buisness related talk." she admitted. Where Manny loved to decorate weddings and help brides pick places, Emma was usually stuck with the actual phone calling, setting up, and all the big stressful stuff.

"Ok." Manny says, smiling again, "We set the date! Me and Spinner are getting married!" she jumped up and down happily.

Emma's mouth hung and she slowly stood up. Oh. That was uh, still wedding related..and for some reason made her more stressful. Manny ran to hug her and Emma tried to blink, hugging her back, "That's..WOW!" Emma insisted, eyes wide and pulling away.

"Can you believe it?" Manny asked.

"Manny I'm so happy for you." Emma declared, meaning it, hugging Manny.

The dark haired hugged Emma back as she whispered, "Would you be my maid of honor?" she pulled away to see Emma's face.

Emma opened her mouth.. great, more weddings to see while being single. But, she did tear up, this was her best friend! Ok, maybe a little jealousy was deep under. Emma thought back when that when Sean returned from the army, I don't know it's silly but, maybe they'd get married..now look at her?

"Manny! Ofcourse!" she laughed and shook her head when Manny bounced up and down again, "Not like I don't know what to do with Wedding planning." teased Emma.

Manny gasped, "I still have to tell my parents!" she grabbed her purse off Emma's desk, "You don't mind me taking the day off?"

Emma smiled rolling her eyes, "Do I ever?" she teased and Manny gave an evil playful smile before waving and walking off. Emma was happy for her, she really was, but she felt the loneliness wash over her. Emma's been dating, ofcourse she was...she just, hasn't found the one.

"You want me to get you lunch?" Biance stuck her head in, her hoop earrings swaying as she smiled her big white flashy teeth.

Emma blinked and shook her head no, "I'm going to meet the Robinsons in an hour so im just going to go grab some coffee. Thankyou though." she said with a mere smile until the door shut and it collapsed into a big frown and she scowled.

Emma was lost in thought as she waited in line for her coffee and tilted her head, thinking more about her romantic life. College. Kellie. Kellie was good, Kellie was good looking too.. and nice, if only he wasn't a drop out and.. Emma scrunched her nose up and shook her head remembering when he made her smoke pot.. A stoner. Next! There was always Josh, he graduated with her and Manny, Emma thought he'd last longer than a year but then she actually cut him loose, he had no plans for his future. The next boyfriend couldn't stand how much time and effort she put into opening this buisness with Manny. Then was Kyle.. Kyle was the last one, he got away just 6 months ago, they dated for almost TWO years and moved in together for a bit too. But noooo, when Emma asked if they should take the next level, the idiot got freaked out and said they needed to slow down. She was just talking about meeting anothers parents.. not getting married or anything.

So, since then, Emma had been single. Single for 5 months. Sure Manny took her to clubs and bars and horn dogs would hit on her but Emma was sooo over it, as if!

"Here you go Miss." smiled a young boy, handing her coffee out to her. It was a cute little outdoor stand in the middle of the downtown streets, it was her favorite place to go because there were chairs and tables to sit everywhere, and it was a beautiful day out.

Yup, she still loved her enviroment.

"Oh." Emma cringed feeling bad but always loved her sugar ways, "Can I get a few sugar packets?" the boy turned and got another cup as he grabbed some sugar and handed the cup out to the person next to Emma, then her sugar to her.

"Save some sugar for the rest of us Greenpeace." taunted a voice she knew too well and she rolled her eyes as she grabbed the packages of sugar and turned to Jay. He smirked down at her and sipped his coffee. He looked the same, maybe a bit more cleaned up but still had that mysterious dangerous vibe to him, and that classic smirk..he wore his auto shop monkey suit and backwards hat.

As she walked around him she taunted back, "Not everyone gets to leave their job whenever they want to, I need my sugar." she informed.. that and she just loved her sugar.

Jay chuckled and sat across from her, though uninvited, and Emma resisted rolling her eyes since she was use to it. Her and Jay had a weird enemy friendship anyways now, since having to put up with another for the sake of Manny and Spinner.

"It's your own buisness." Jay taunted Emma, opening his small bag to a donut as he laid his coffee on the table with her, "I'm sure you can leave whenever." he bit into it, not even caring how piggish he just looked and how big that bite was!

Emma looked off and got lost in thought again..Manny was soon to be married, before her..wow.

Emma cornered her warm light brown eyes at Jay and caught him raising a skeptical eyebrow at her and sent him daggers, "What?" she bittered, annoyed he saw right through her.

"What's up your ass?" he asked, biting into his food again and looking around the street like he didn't really care and Emma huffed to that, but he looked back at her and waited.

She crossed her arms, "I have nothing on my mind." she lied

Jay's knowing smart ass smirk just turned into a grin and tried to nod it off and shrugged, pretending he didn't see through her. "So Spinster and Dimples finally set a date."

"Do you always have to give people nicknames?" Emma taunted, wanting to change the subject.

He sipped his coffee, and Emma wasn't 100% sure but could of sworn she saw a smirk again, "Don't be jealous Gp, Greenpeace will always be my greatest one."

She gave him a fake amused look and then squinted her eyes, gazing off. She couldn't hold it in, if she couldn't talk to Manny about it, who could she?!

"Why NOW do they set a date?" Emma yelled out of nowhere.

It's like Jay expected the outburst, anyone else would of jumped in their spot and he easily replied, "Well it has been waited out for three years."

"Me and her have been living together happily for years! Minus the year I lived with Kyle." she added, pointing a finger up and then shook her head, "They don't even warn me first? Spinner doesn't tell me, hey, she's going to move in with me soon, we think we're going to set the time for so and so, and you should start looking for a roomate. Nothing!?"

Jay laid back in his seat, "Maybe his mind was just more on Manny then on you." he taunts and grinned happily to the fact he got her to scowl at him madly again.

"Maybe you can reflect your concern on my feelings more than theirs right now." Emma insisted, hearing how childish she sounded but scoffed, it wasn't fair!

"Oh I get it." Jay said, now leaning forward and grinning so wide his teeth probably hurt, "you're jealous."

Emma squinted her eyes she glared so hard, "I am **HAPPY** for them." she told Jay and gasped offendingly, "I can't believe you think I'm not."

"Didn't say you weren't happy, just said you were jealous." he tilted his head at her and nodded towards her, "What? You're ready to find some guy and get married already? You're 22 in a few months, you got time." his eyes wondering around and Emma bit her tongue wishing he'd just focus on HER, literally.

"You don't want that?" Emma finally asked, becoming serious then shut her eyes shaking her head, this was Jay Hogart, "Don't answer that." she sighed, "Already know the answer, but some of us want that glorious wedding, meeting _the one _and forming a family."

"I don't do.." Jay drifted off, wrinkling his nose in disgust and throwing his coffee into the trash next to them, as if losing his appetite, "Babies." he finished.

"What if one day you of all people _Jay Hogart_, falls in love?" Emma playfully asked, raising an interested eyebrow, "And she wants kids?"

Jay looked not very interested in the conversation until he connected eyes with her, "With the right girl, _maybe_."

Emma groaned, "And when's she suppose to come along? This is MY dilemma." Emma admitted, "If I'm going to follow throw the plans I made when little, I'll be married by my 25th birthday!"

"25 huh, so specific." taunted Jay, putting on his sunglasses from his pocket. Emma ignored the feeling of wanting to hit him

She went on as if he didn't speak, "Like you said, in three months, I'm 22.. so.. where is he?" she threw her arms up.

Jay complained, "I didn't think my lunch break would consist of this." he saw her look down sadly, and he huffed, "Maybe stop looking so hard." Jay's voice went serious and she pouted at him, he snickered looking down and shaking his head, "Remember that time you lost your car keys and you looked so hard you couldn't find them but they were just on the coffee table.."

"Maybe I have to stop waiting." Emma paid no attention to the silly story he told, "Maybe I'm the one that's suppose to go to him."

"Is there a him?" Jay asked curiously, finishing his coffee.

"There's always Finn, at work.." she drifts and Jay looked as if he burnt his tongue or something, "Here." she dug in her purse and gave him a water bottle and got back to conversation, "but I don't know.. I keep turning him down." she wondered why she did that..

Jay ignored the water, "Maybe he's not the one." he sighed getting up, "I gotta get back to work."

Emma grumbled sadly but nodded and he went around the table and around her but he before he left he turned back.

"Don't get so worked up over this." he insisted softly, and then walked off. Emma sat there and didn't move, still thinking about it. Since when did Jay ever know the right answer? She had to think this through and through..find her man. OH NO! She got so wrapped up she forgot about her next clients.

Emma ran to her next appointment, a bit in a hurry, "Sorry, Sorry! I'm here. Mr and Mrs Robinson?" she met up with them at a church, and the couple stood together until turning to meet their new wedding planner.

"Emma NELSON!?" squealed the lady.

Emma readjusted herself and looked at her clients, and eyed the woman, "Oh my god." she breathed. There standing was Queen B from Degrassi, Paige Michealchuck.

Paige put her hand on her fiance's chest, who frankly to Emma's shock, wasn't a girl.

"This is my fiance, Jesse." Paige introduced the two, Emma smiled to him and he grinned, he looked older, very cute though! Ofcourse, for Paige.

"You two know another?" Jesses asked, looking between the two and held his gaze on Emma for a bit, sizing her up.

Emma nervously laughed, "Use to be.." could she really say friends?

"We went to school together!" Paige declared, saving Emma from having to do it, "Emma was the smartest girl in school so I trust completely you'll make my day a very specail day." she insisted. Wow, she was in a good mood..not so picky.

Emma nodded, getting back to being professional, "I have a lot of pictures for you guys to look at." she circled her finger around the church, "You don't have to be married here, unless you want to!"

"Oh honey no, I want to get married on the beach!" Paige said happily and Emma pierced her lips with a smile, nodding, classic Paige.

They went over some pictures and options, and sat down for a bit until going over everything, and walked out together. As they walked down the church steps over to their cars Paige couldn't help but laugh over this.

"As if we ran into another like this." Paige insisted, "I've been living in Hollywood but I met Jesse here." she leaned closer, "Didn't really want the wedding here but I guess it's home and still his too."

Emma just nodded, trying to bare more smiles..she had no idea what else to do. God. Everyone really was getting married.

"We should grab drinks some time!" Paige said.

"Not sure if that's very... professional." Emma confessed, she never looked bad in front of clients.

Paige giggled, wrapping her hand into Jesse's, "Still the same Emma, work first." she teased and waved, "See you at our next appointment!"


	2. Sweet Nothing

"As if!" Manny laughed, sitting across from Emma at their usual bar.

Emma finally wore her normal clothes on the weekend, just normal tight blue jeans and a black sleeve shirt, her hair in a messy high bun.

The blonde nodded at her best friend as she went over that Paige was their new client.

"Freaky." Manny declared and they giggled again.

Emma was still smiling as she shook her head, "Weird seeing us growing up so fast. Good careers... moving city's.." she nervously glanced at Manny, "Getting married.." she drifts.

Manny pouted for her as she took a sip of her beer, "You'll find the one soon Em, hell I've been with Spin for YEARS!" she yelled and then covered her mouth from the drunk outburst, Emma joined in on the giggling. Manny shrugged and got serious, "You just ended another long term relationship. You can't rush it. Hell you've had more relationships that lasted longer than any of mine, enjoy being single!"

Emma just mumbled 'so what' under her breath and ordered a shot.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Liberty came running over with Mia and then glanced at the brunette as they sat, "Well, she was late." she corrected.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I had to wait for the stupid babysitter to come watch Isabella." she explained.

Emma smiled shaking her head, Liberty and Mia had actually become close after a few years after the whole, you know, JT thing. Now the trio was now a foursome. Emma had gotten pretty close to Mia too after Manny kept hanging out with her even after highschool. Mia had gotten back with Lucas and they lived in their family home with now 7 year old Isabella.. how time flew!

Liberty teased, "I got Lucy a pretty good professional on time baby sitter..maybe you should give her a call." she confirmed. Here's a story that always warmed Emma's heart and made her feel a bit better.. Liberty, after college, after getting her life back together and being able to support herself and moving in with Toby.. she got her and JTs baby girl back. Lucy was now almost 5! And Liberty told her nothing but great stories of her passed away father..and Toby always told her the most embarrassing stories of Jt with pride.

Emma smiled tilting her head "I could always watch both your kids for you." she offered Mia and Liberty.

Mia opened her mouth and closed it, looking at Liberty who looked away. Emma was a bit taken back and even Manny awkwardly coughed.

"The reason-"

Emma cut Manny off, "What? What was that look for?" she looked between them and pointed at herself "I've watched them before! You don't trust me with them or something!?" Emma squeeked a bit, her mouth hanging in such shock. She was Emma Nelson! Anyone could trust her! She was smart, responsible and caring-

"Emma no!" Mia insisted, shaking her head "It's not like that it's just.."

Liberty tried to explain, "Your still young, livin' the single life, clubbin' it up. We don't want to step on your toes." she said.

Emma's mouth fell this time in shock and looked at Manny for back up, the brown hair girl spoke up, "Guys Emma barely really goes out and parties." she nudged her best friend, "You know Em, work first, party later." she bit her lip noticing she probably shouldn't of brought partying back up again, "Besides.. any normal 22 year old unlike us three girls, should be in Emma's shoes." she joked yet didn't regret marrying Spinner, nor did the girls regret their kids, even though they were accidents, but loved ones.

Mia tried to brush it off, "Of course! I'll let you know next time I need any help." she informed Emma, "But Izzy's almost 8.. I just hate leaving her at night since the boys are always at the shop at night." she giggled with Manny since Lucas and Spinner both worked at Jay's auto shop. Sometimes Emma caught herself getting jealous over the fact they shared that cute 'our boyfriends are friends and so are we' bond.

Liberty tapped her fingers on the table and just nodded, not even explaining herself or saying sorry.

Emma scoffed and just shook her head. Whatever !

Manny tried to change the subject, "The reason I called you all here is." she tried to plaster a fake smile and put her hands in a 'why' postion, "would you be my bridesmaids?!"

"OH MY GOD!" Liberty yelled happily.

"Oh my god you're serious!?" Mia jumped up from her seat and pulled Manny into a big hug, "You finally set a date?!"

Liberty got up and joined as Manny replied laughing, "Two months from today."

"AHHHH!" the three girls yelled together as Emma sat in her seat still and connected eyes with the bartender when she waved him over for another shot.

She gladly took it..then another, and another 4.

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies**__**  
**__**Now put your hands up,Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__**  
**__**'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**___

The next morning, Jay was sitting at their usual lunch spot and this time he grabbed the coffee and Emma was a little late. She slowly sat down and he raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Late night?" he asked while leaning back in his chair and smiling since he could already tell she was hungover as ever.

Emma had 'hungover' wrote right on her forehead as she rubbed her head and groaned leaning it down on the table, wearing the blackest sunglasses she could find. She didn't even dress fancy for work today, just simple jeans and a red tank top, her hair in a long curly ponytail. Guess she could get away with it, she was her own boss.

"Lots of drinking I heard." he said, picking her coffee up from beside his and laid it infront and grabbed his.

Emma looked up and tilted her head, "Who'd you hear from?" she asked

Jay shrugged like it didn't matter, "Mia and Manny came in this morning to say hi to the guys, Manny said you guys were celebrating "Mia said you seemed mad at her..for what it's worth.." Jay drifted off, trying to look sincere but ruined it, "I could care less about your girlfriends drama in my shop"

"Are you and Mia best pals now?" Emma snapped, mad Mia told Jay about their misunderstanding or whatever it was from last night. Jay just answered with an amused grin from her reaction.

"Emily?" they heard a male voice and Emma turned, now sipping her coffee, to see Finn from work standing behind her, smiling, and about to buy some coffee until seeing her distracted him.

Emma's mouth fell, she hadn't seen him in a while! So busy and overbooked with weddings she had to seperate her office people a lot to work other weddings when she couldn't do it personally. He was a photographer, a good one at that! And attractive. Tall, lean, brown hair, crooked but model like grin.

"Finn!" Emma said happily, and set coffee down and he laughed, pulling a chair up to their table.

Jay didn't see what was so funny.. so why was this guy laughing? Fucking wierdo..

"Uhh, Finn this is Jay, this is Finn." Emma introduced the two, and gave Jay a 'be nice' look when she saw him giving Finn a glare, he could be so mean to new people!

Jay spoke in a monotone, trying to be 'nice', "Finn, from work." he said sarcastically, looking at Emma, remembering her talking about this Finn like that.

Emma ignored Jay and even waved him off, literally, he rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked Finn with a grin.

Finn smiled and shrugged, "Good, works good." he teased and she giggled

Jay had to roll his eyes again.

"Though I miss personally working on projects with you." he admitted, no, flirted.

Emma blushed.

"I'm going to go." Jay informed, getting up and not even wasting time as Emma was still trying to stop that blush from showing and then looked up shocked but nodded.

"Fine, see yeah." she called after him and he didn't even say goodbye back. Well, wasn't ever one for manners. Emma watched Jay until out of site..hmm, she should go visit his new shop, he was **pretty** proud of it.

Finn was sheepishly smiling, "Boyfriend?" he asked, glancing also in Jay's direction

"No." Emma shook her head fast and then stopped, "Well, long time ago-" Emma shook her head, no one wants to know about her sex scandle in highschool, "Just a friend."

"So no boyfriend?" Finn pressed on and Emma found herself blushing and still smiling, shaking her head no, "So maybe you'd like to go for dinner next weekend?"

Emma jumped for joy in her head, doing snoopy dances.

"I GOT A DATE!" Emma declared loud and clear, opening her apartment door to Spinner and Manny snuggling on the couch.

Manny sat up and stopped cuddling as Spinner frowned but nodded at Emma, "Good for you cupid." he teasd and tried to keep watching the movie until Emma shut it off and sat on the other couch by them.

Manny was up for the conversation though and squeeled, "who is it!? do I know him!?"

Spinner got up and said, "probably my cue to leave." he teased.

Emma taunted, "I don't even have to say it anymore." she was just joking though and he even chuckled.

He turned as he picked up his car keys, "Oh hey, heard about this guy from Jay though." he admitted and asked, "You're sure you're up for dating a guy whose part fish part man?"

Emma threw her couch pillow at Spinner and yelled, "He's a nice guy!" but she knew she was hitting the wrong guy, Jay was such a jerk sometimes! Finn was cute!

"Fish?" Manny asked, cringing, gross.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Cause it was Finn." Emma explained, since Manny also knew Finn from work too.

"You're going on a date with Finn?!" Manny exclaimed and gushed, "He IS cute!"

"Didn't hear that!" Spinner called over his shoulder and grinned, closing the door behind him knowing that that girl was his and his only.

Emma nodded happily and sighed, "Manny it was out of nowhere" she tried to explain, "I've been feeling a bit..down, since everyone is moving in together and getting married or already has kids but then he pops out of nowhere!"

Manny just smirked, "Em, this could be _the one_."

Emma smiled happily but it slowly faded as she bit her lower lip and wondered if he really was. They'd have to see!

_**So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing**_

_**(florence and the machine, sweet nothing)**_


End file.
